masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arbington
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Combat (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:30, June 6, 2010 Eviscerator = Lieberschaft = sword From the weapon's description: "The Lieberschaft 2180 shotgun, or "Eviscerator," is of human civilian design and has a unique ammunition generator", to say that it isn't named after a sword and that that info only belongs on a German wiki is like saying the Katana isn't named after one either. 17:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :A lieberschaft is a sword, but an eviscerator isn't. The Eviscerator trivia you added could be placed better on the German Mass Effect wiki, where it might be better recognized as the Lieberschaft. As for the Katana comment, the gun is actually refered to as the katana, and thus, this would count more as trivia, but I know of no one who refers to the Eviscerator as the Lieberschaft. Again, maybe on the German wiki, but no one here refers to it as such, at least, that I know of. Arbington 18:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to jump in here, but in English Evisceration, which is probably what the Eviscerator gets its name from, means to remove the internal organs, or visceria, especially from the abdominal cavity. See Evisceration, which the M-22 does seem to do so quite well IMO. However it does not mean a sword becuase Lieberschaft is likely the manufacturer of the Eviscerator, not an alternate name of it. Also just to note that I'm almost certain that we don't have dev confirmation on the rest being named for swords so I have modified the trivia appropiately. Also putting trivia that the Geth Shotgun and the Eviscerator aren't named after such isn't trivia either. Lancer1289 18:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well... some are actually named after swords. The Scimitar, Katana, and Claymore are all types of sword. Might not be trivia, but it is true. I don't know if dev confirmation is needed for this one. Arbington 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well we need dev confirmation on anything. We had an argument over the fact that the YMIR, FERNIS, and LOKI mechs were named for Norse gods, which they probably are, but we need dev confirmation on that one too. We have embedded text next to trivia that is dev confirmed, see Turian#Trivia for examples of that. That trivia can be taken as fact, while the rest is likely, and I really hated that Dragon Age debate over the "Creature" statue in Kasumi's Loyalty Mission. While I can also see that it is a reference, we still have to put likely becuase we don't have dev confiration. Does that make sence, I hope it did? :) Lancer1289 19:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :It makes perfect sense, and I can see how that might get annoying after a discussion or two. So many obvious references, yet so few are confirmed. Next thing you know, we'll need confirmation to put that Wrex is a krogan! No, I can see why this rule is in place, and frankly, it is quite important. If people could just add information all willy-nilly, we'd have more speculation then actual info. Better to confirm the info, and sort through the rest. Arbington 19:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics with Shepard in them Please note that due to continality issues, we do not accept images with Shepard in them. Please see our style guide, and the section on Shepard and Gender. Because BioWare has not established a canon gender for Shepard, we don't accept images with Sheaprd in them. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) REPARZ!!1!11!! Got it here. It's a very early piece of concept art of the galactic core area that the Omega 4 Relay spits you into. Compared to that, what we actually get is a little underwhelming in retrospect. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Underwhelming indeed. There is a profound lack of Reapers in that debris field. Why there aren't any Reapers in the headquarters of one of their most useful tool-races is something that has somewhat annoyed me. The first time I went through the Omega-4 Relay, I was all psyched up and ready to fight Harbinger. I found more Collectors and a giant robot, in non-spaceship form. In any game other then Mass Effect 2, this would be very anticlimactic, but Bioware still gave us a good final mission by adding the threat of death. A death-threat, if you will. But I digress. Cool picture, dude. Thanks for the source, though I had a secret hope that some Mass Effect 3 related thing had happened that I didn't know about. Arbington 06:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki news! Knowing absolutely nothing about the system for displaying blog posts and such, I'm going to assume that, in order for the blog post thingy to work, you need to add a "News" category to your blog post (or any other that's to be added). Probably would require the creation of said category too. Just spitballing here. :D -- Dammej (talk) 05:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm asking one of the admins over at the Dragon Age Wiki right now, as they use this system. Hopefully, said admin can help me out a little. If not, you're suggestion sounds reasonable, so I guess I'll try it out. Thanks! Arbington 05:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Er... It didn't work. An admin on DA Wiki has respondes, though, so I/we should be able to get this ironed out in no time flat! Arbington 05:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it looks like it did work. You just have to clear the cache on the page for it to display. -- Dammej (talk) 05:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. Sweet. Well, I'm turning in for the night, but I'll make sure everything is worjing perfectly in the morning. Arbington 05:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Saw you working on the news blog thing. Trying to one-up me, hmmmm? I will have my revenge! Anywho, wanted to let you know that you don't need to split the news blog system into two sections. The split was designed before you suggestion to use the blog system, so it's already obsolete. Take out the split and you can fit three or four blogs instead of just two, which I think would be preferable. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just trying to see if it looks as good as I think it might, and go from there. One-uping you never even crossed my mind once. To quote an unfortunate Spaceball, "Not over your helmet sir, m-more to the side! It'll never happen again, I swear! N-never!" As for the one section thing, that's great, because I was thinking that two seperate section would be somewhat annoying with this system. I shall implement/re-implement/un-implement this whole thing now. Arbington 18:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)Here's just me saying, which I am clearly in the minority about, but I can see this news system being abused if there isn't some regulation on it, such as only a selected group of users can put offical news blogs. Currently I like the system that we have, as it links to the various articles and appropiate pages, and if this new system is to be implemented, then we need to put some regulation on it. Also I like the two section news as it seperates out the universe news from the wiki news, which helps to pick out important things and keeps them seperate. Lancer1289 18:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :(Double edit conflict) Yeah, the whole news split was based on the premise that Wiki-related news items would be few and far between, and thus less likely to be read by users before they were pushed out by newer news about ME stuff. With a split, the Wiki news would stay on the page much longer. With a blog system though, news blogs would get archived, so Wiki news wouldn't necessarily disappear forever. I probably should have told you this sooner, but your eager-beaver-ness caught me off guard. :) At least with you working on this, I can skip ahead to that Codex-tagging system I've been chewing on. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Response to Lancer: Maybe get a group of reliable users, call them news editors or some such, and only let them add news. We could list these news editors somewhere, so if another user wants to add news, he can ask a news editor. The NE would then decide if it's appropriate as news. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::(Edit Conficts) Ah. Well, as for regulation, I don't know how we'd do that, because all you do is put a blog in a certain category. On one side, unregistered users can't make blogs, but we might have issues with the occasional vandal. As for the two sections, I really can do whichever. I think that a one section system would be simpler, but two sections is more true to our current system. Arbington 18:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really do think that we need a select group of editors that post news blogs, as anyone can add categories don't forget. I do like Commdor's suggestion, and since they will all be archived I really don't have a problem with one section. However I am still weary about this, and if it is implemented then we do need some regulation and rules reguarding them. I do have a few suggestions on that end, but that's for later. Lancer1289 18:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I honestly don't see the need for regulation. It apparently works out just fine on the fallout wiki, which is more active than our own. As Arbington points out, unregistered users can't make blogs, which will automatically cut out a lot of vandals. If a vandal does somehow sneak some news onto a page, can't an administrator just delete the blog post and block them? :::This being said, I'm not opposed to a list of "News Editors", but I think we should try it out without any regulation first. If it ends up being a problem, it'll be a simple fix (Adding an tag to the bloglist code will cause the list only to show news posts from that author. Multiple authors can be defined too, so there's that. :::But yeah, I definitely think we should try it in a completely unmoderated system first, and lock it down only if people abuse it. -- Dammej (talk) 19:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Glad to hear that you're thinking ahead, these are some really good ideas. The one thing that I really saw as a major issue with this system was a lack of regulation. Really, just about everything is set up. This was way easier then I though it'd be. Arbington 19:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I really can't say for certain but I do think there there is probably an unspoken standard for news blogs on the Fallout wiki. Again I really do think that it should be limited to a group, that will be fairly large, that way we can prevent unnecessary blog posts, which are almost garuenteed to happen. Also I can see it happening is someone regesters to pst a blog, then complains when it isn't news worthy. I really don't think the Fallout wiki is complely unrestricted and there probably is a standard, just not posted. Lancer1289 19:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like the whole "News Group" ideea. It could be easily implemented, and it'll take care of the vandals. Arbington 19:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, if it's unspoken, then you obviously can't find it anywhere. :) I'm 100% sure that any user on the fallout wiki can make blog posts and stick them in the news category. Looking at the bloglist code they have, nothing is restricted by author (the only way I know of that can restrict which posts get scraped). I think it'll be a snowball effect really. If we post really high quality news posts to start up that section, people will try to mimic it if they have their own news posts to add. Like I said, if it becomes a problem where a bunch of junk posts get made, then we can lock down the system. I have faith that users will make high quality posts for the news section. I'd rather assume that and be disappointed than assume that a user cannot determine if something is news worthy. -- Dammej (talk) 19:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I still think we should at least add something to the Manual of Style stating what is and is not newsworthy. That way, we can at least say we tried if someone does try to spam the news section. Arbington 19:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think I can get behind that. Perhaps link to that article right before the "add your own news" link. -- Dammej (talk) 19:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't have a problem with that either, but we do need some rules about this so people can't argue over what is and isn't news worthy. Lancer1289 19:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Er... whoops. I meant the Community Guidelines, not the Manual of Style, though both would be good. Arbington 19:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::News = Announcements/press releases/media from BioWare, previews and interviews that feature new and insightful information, announcing the release of games, books, comics, DLC, etc. Not-news = Rumors, speculation, fan websites or blogs, unsubstantiated material from forums, fan-sponsored petitions (i.e. sign here to get character X in ME3, tell BioWare we want helmet toggle and so forth), fan-written opinion pieces and reviews. That should be sufficient framework, we can expand upon it. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sounds good to me. Are there any other problems that anyone sees here? Arbington 20:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Short and to the point, just how I like it. Those should work for now and we can adjust them as we need to. Lancer1289 20:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So, it appears Lancer thus far approves (as far as I can tell). Anyone else have an issue to bring up? Arbington 20:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes. I get terrible heartburn, and Zantac has little or no effect. Is there a more effective non-prescription product I can use? :) -- Commdor (Talk) 20:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::(edit conflict)I do, we just needed some rules rather than having it completely unregulated. Mainly so when someone posted a blog and added it to the news category, and then it gets removed, we can just point there for the rules and explain why their blog doesn't meet it. Lancer1289 20:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And thus, the Community Guidelines would list said rules, such as what Commdor said earlier.Such as "no speculation", "no fan-made material/petitions/sites/etc.", "BioWare announcements, comments, releases, and such are fine", "releases are fine", and rules of that nature. Arbington 20:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::So, is this ready to be put up for voting, or is more discussion required here? Arbington 21:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::As two hours have passed since I last checked for objections, I guess I'll put this up for voting in the Projects Forum. Arbington 23:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ralok blog How could you????!!!! Spart was so mean and angry with me!!!! Just kidding. From your posts you seem pretty worried this whole ralok thing is gonna get someone in trouble and you'd be blamed. Dont be. you just did at you thought was right. it may not have worked out as you expected, but since when does life ever? If anyone pays for writing insulting comments about Spart, that’s their fault. it not like he wasn’t going to find out about the blog since the whole point of it was for someone to ask him to be more lenient to ralok.--Ironreaper 05:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Catch From your user page, I'm guessing that you are also a fan of the Crab-Catching series. I don't know if you have been following the news with the show lately, but I'm glad that everything worked out between the Hillstrands, Sig, and Discovery. I felt that if the Time Bandit and Northwestern left, the season after Phil passes, probably would have killed the show. Anyway looking forward to Season Seven and I still need to catch up on some parts of season six. Lancer1289 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. With Phil dead, I couldn't stand the loss of both Sig and the Hillstrands. Glad to see they'll be staying on. Arbington 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Lancer1289 16:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Arbinton, I noticed that you chose to not accept email from other users. So, if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor and at your earliest convenience? It would be much appreciated. Lancer1289 15:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :C'mon! You know you want to! SpartHawg948 23:27, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, I can totally change that setting. This has never really come up before. I'll send you an email too though. Arbington 23:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations to Arbington! He's our newest "senior editor", with rollback rights that enable him to give vandals a metaphorical kick in the teeth! (Or kick in the jimmies, whichever you prefer.) He's joining some illustrious company, but he's sure earned it! So don't mess with this guy... or else!!! (Oh, also, he's a darn fine mediator, if I do say so myself! "Arbington the Arbitrator!) SpartHawg948 05:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Congradulations from me as well, and I do like the nickname. Lancer1289 05:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Congrats fellow "Spectre" (In the words from our own Council member, Spart)! Heh. — Teugene (Talk) 05:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, all of you! I'm proud to be a member of this fine community, and I'll do whatever I can to help it out. From crushing vandals to settling disputes, I'll try my best to help. I'm honored to be given these responsibilities, and I plan to use them wisely. And with that, "It's time do be big goddamn heroes!". Arbington 03:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Hopefully that will be the case. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 04:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) User Name Color On Recent Changes Interested in standing out from the pack? In having people know you and your position just by looking at your name? And being able to recognize your peers and others just with a quick glance? Well then come on down to Forum:User Colors on Recent Changes. Here you can propose a color for your respective group’s user name as it will appear on the Recent Changes page. So come one, come all and propose, talk, and vote for this impacts your future. Ok sorry I don’t get the humor out very often so give me at least some credit. Please. Now to the point of this message. In case you are not aware, a proposal has come up where we would make user names of Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Senior Editors, which are users with rollback rights, have their names show up as different colors on the Recent Changes which will allow people to reorganize them easier. Since you are part of one of these groups, feel free to drop by the forum, find the section that applies to you, and feel free to propose a color and give comments about other things. The comments section under your respective heading is for you and your group only. If you have a comment about another proposal, then put it under the “General Comments” Section. So again drop on by. Lancer1289 07:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice try I noticed that you went to a certain other wiki and tried to open a dialogue, but were shot down. All I can say is thanks for trying. It was worth a shot, I suppose. At the very least, it shows the lie in their claim that their refusal to speak to us was motivated by our refusal to speak to them. Alas, it appears that even Arbington the Arbiter can't arbitrate this one. I'm flummoxed, that's for sure... SpartHawg948 06:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh Arbington, you might want to check your email. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I did manage to talk to Zulu over BSN, and he stayed very civil throughout the whole thing. He said that he thought you guys would not remain civil throughout the talk (exactly what we thought of him), and did not want to jeopardize his wiki by arguing. He just wants to make his wiki and have different rules than ours. To be honest, I'm kinda glad it's this guy making a competing wiki, and not somebody like the Lancer-Clone Vandal, and I warned Zulu against falling in with that crowd. Indeed, it appears he doesn't like you guys very much. But he's better than a lot of people who could've done this, and he is actually trying to import the pages properly and make his wiki legitimate. And he seems to be a guy that, at some point far into the future, we may even be able to work with. I think it may be a good idea to just let him go his way for now, and we go ours. Arbington 20:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Balls. Well, if it makes any difference, I'll be more than happy to have a civilized and polite discussion with him. And if he doesn't want to jeopardize his wiki by arguing, then great. We'll do it here. That is after all, why I've stayed away from his wiki. I've tried to show him that courtesy, at least, unlike one of his admins, who came here and called us liars for pointing out (quite accurately) that they still fail to give us proper attribution, even two days into their one-week deadline. :::As for being glad, let me just say that glad I am not. Being at the top gives you a different perspective, principally because people come to you with issues. And, without naming names, let me just say that some of the pillars of our community (folks I can't imagine this wiki without) are seriously upset about this, to the point of seriously considering giving up editing entirely. The concern is: why try and make this wiki better if their contributions are just going to be stolen and have a new label slapped on them by someone who clearly doesn't like this wiki or the people on it? After all, they're making edits for this wiki and for this community, not for someone who'd rather copy our material and complain about us than try to help out. That's why I'm pushing so much for rapprochement and reconciliation now. Because if we start losing some of our core editors because of this, there's no way I'll want anything to do with them in the future. SpartHawg948 21:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::That is indeed distressing and if it comes up in the future, then I would say that we just have to report it to Wikia as they are basically stealing content and don't have any intention of writing it themselves. If they had wanted to do that, then they would have started from scratch and not just copied all of our information. Lancer1289 21:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I definitely see where you're coming from Spart, and I agree that Zulu isn't doing this in the best way. In fact, I seconded Ralok's advice of a Trivia/Speculation Wiki that wouldn't be using our stuff. This is a very bold, blunt move on their part, and is completely lacking in tact. I know why it's upsetting people (I'm a little miffed myself that someone can just take what I worked on like that.), but when I said I'm glad, I meant that at least he's not (intentionally) trying to insult us all on every page of his wiki, which is what I thought this might turn into. :::::I don't approve of the actions of his admin who showed up the other day and just up and insulted you guys. I don't really approve of how Zulu is just flinging admin powers at anybody who edits his wiki like candy in a parade. When I say I'm glad, that doesn't mean I'm glad that this is happening, but that I'm glad it isn't worse than this. Because, as we all know, things can always get worse. And, if he doesn't fix the attribution problem, then we should take action, as he would be breaking Wikia policy. :::::Again, I'm not saying everything is all peachy, I'm just saying that things aren't as bad as they could be. Let's see what Zulu does next with his wiki, and if he does turn it into "hate central", or if he fails to deal with the plagiarism issue, we can appeal to have it taken down. I understand that your power as the Bureaucrat of MEWiki gives you some big responsibility, and that this whole incident is offending you and others on a personal level, and that the other side isn't really being nice about it. And I never said I fully supported them, or most of the people there. I just think that, in my conversation with Zulu, I found that he seems to not be as much of a jerk about things as some other people that are on his side of the fence. :::::The loss of users is indeed distressing, and I was not really aware of that problem. But, I see many reasons to edit here instead of there. First, these guys are taking our work, sure, but pages change. Eventually, his version will come to reflect his policies and editors, and our wiki will continue to change with our editors and policies. Second, this wiki has a very strong sense of community amongst it's loyal editors. We all know each other. People should at least stay for the people. Third, I honestly don't think that Zulu's wiki will be as successful as ours. Which of the two has been around longer? Which is run better? Which one has the BioWare "seal of approval"? Ours. We're may have competition, but we're still top dog. :::::In conclusion, I don't approve of Zulu's actions. But I don't really see him personally as being a bad person. Rather, I feel that things could get real bad if he falls in with the wrong crowd, which I already see to some extent (Remember the admin who came here the other day?), things could get very bad. In the past, wikis that started off alright have been commandeered by vandals and "online autocrats". I think there is a potential for this to happen (As I said, it almost has already begun.), and I tried to warn Zulu of this. Major changes are going to have to be made on the part of the opposition. I hope they make those changes. :::::Also, they made their theme "Omega". MEWiki "Presidium" theme, anyone? Just a joke to lighten the mood a bit. Arbington 21:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::All good points, especially the one about community Members. Soemthing tells me that the way he plans to run the wiki, and his own personal attitude from looking at his posts elsewhere, means that he will drive away people rather than bring them to him. Also the Wikia staff is well aware of the problem. Basically he has until next Wednesday to propery site the entire wiki, which for me means articles, images taken by our community members, templates, and everything else, otherwise it will be taken down. None of that content, especially the templates, are his, and frankly he's just stealing them, rebranding it, then reselling it. He didn't make them, and yet he wants everyone to think he did. That's plagiarism, plain and simple. The time limit can be read on his Zulu's talk page. If it isn't done by then, I feel that we are well within our rights to request it be taken down. ::::::If they want to edit here and follow our policies, or if they disagree with them, then propose a change to them, then no one will argue with them. In fact, they would probably end up being good editors if they did that. However the initial way that Zulu went about editing here, being immature and not discussing thing in the proper forum, is what got him banned. Along with his attitude and his way of doing things. Which is again why I agree that his wiki will probably end up dead as all it will do is feed off of us, which will lead to more problems, being vandalized, and eventually even more conflicts with the staff about his copying issues. ::::::I also don't have a problem with another ME wiki, but when they flat out steal content, and literally everything I might add, and then say we're going to change it, doesn't sit right with me. If you really wanted to be proactive, then do it yourself. Build and write everything yourself. Don't just steal it from another soured where in some cases, years went into building articles. I'm sorry that's just plain wrong. Lancer1289 21:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I agree. The content stealing is bad, and his wiki's chances of success are very slim. He's not making the best start here. Arbington 22:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also, yeah... I noticed the Omega thing too. I actually commented on the appropriateness of us using the Citadel and them using Omega on my user page in the random rants section. :P SpartHawg948 22:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Deletion tags I noticed your comment on that talk page. Here's how you type in a deletion tag to display a reason: *Normal delete tag (what you type): :: *Delete tag with reason for deletion added (what you type): :: Does that help? -- Commdor (Talk) 22:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. It's really simple. Probably should have thought of that before, actually. Arbington 22:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Delete Tags Ok here's how to set up a delete proposal. . Just replace the (insert deletion reason here), with the actual deletion reason. On most tags the "|" separates a template call, which in this case is the word "delete" but can be replaced with just about any template name, with content that is supposed to be filled. Any further questions, I'll try to answer, but I hope this helps. Lancer1289 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. It's really simple. Probably should have thought of that before, actually. Arbington 22:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Category in Sandbox Arbingtion, because we do not permit categories on user pages here, if could would kindly remove the Spoiler templates from your Shadow Broker sandbox page, as it puts your user page into the Mass Effect, Redemption, and Mass Effect 2 categories. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I had honestly forgotten all about that. I took care of it just now, thanks for the reminder. Arbington 17:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Opinion needed Hey there! I wonder if you could head over to the Clusters table redesign project and drop an opinion or two there? Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Normandy Prop I sent the code in an email to you. I just wanted to make sure that it got to you and it worked. I just like to cover all the bases. Lancer1289 05:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I received the message, thanks. I'll DL the prop and send you the friend request sometime tomorrow. Arbington 10:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Arbington, please check your email at your earliest convenience for an ME3 related email. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Project enemy character clean-up Hey Arbington. May I direct you to this forum thread and provide some feedback and ideas? Will appreciate it very much and thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 03:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Excuse me, but how am I damaging this website? This page is not unnecessary, it is completely relevant to the universe of Mass Effect, and at no stage during the theory do I state that I have been proven correct. If anything, this is just an incredibly weak essay with a series of strong points. This page was designed to show my interpretation of the text, and deliver how this theory can tie in to various elements of it. Why is it that every time I do something on this Wiki, someone attacks me and tells me that I'm stuffing up everything. Give me some explanation please. And it's morning. I bid you a good one. Dinolord53 04:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :As I've said, there are a few reasons this page needs to go. ::#This theory is not confirmed by the developers as a driving force behind the Reaper genocide. ::#This theory is not confirmed as even existing. Seriously, where did you find this? There is literally nothing anywhere else on the internet about it. :I'm sorry if you find this problematic, but we must maintain our standards. Letting this through would open the wiki up to any fan-made theory that comes along. Our credibility would suffer greatly. As for the morning bit, It's still night where I'm at, but thank you anyway. Arbington 05:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) About editing other user's comments. You do realise that the user's that posted these comments are never going to go back to them, right? That's why I edit them. Yes, I am User 213.123.142.7 when logged in properly. I know what I'm doing, so don't whine and moan. :No, I realize that. It's not your place to fix it, however. Just leave it be. This wiki has a policy against editing other user's comments. Doing so excessively will get you banned. You have been warned. Arbington 18:09, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Arbington is correct here. There are no acceptable circumstances where editing another user's comment is acceptable. There are only a few select cases where admins can do it, and after a specific time period after a warning. Apart from that, no editor, including admins, are allowed to edit the comment of another user. Lancer1289 18:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Question about the Control ending. I just played the extended cut version of the Control ending about a hour ago, my question is this; is Shepinger still Shepard (as in his body is destroyed but his mind lives on), or is Shepard dead and Shepinger is a replica of Shepard based around his memories. The reason I ask this is because Shepinger isn't exactly clear about its nature and makes several comments that could be taken either way, and you seem to know a lot about the extended cut, and I figured creating a blog would result in arguments. The answer to this question will decide whether are not I choose Control in additional playthroughs. I await your response.--Legionwrex (talk) 06:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly Shepbinger is is left up to player interpretation. From what I can tell, it's closer to your first suggestion, that the body is destroyed but the mind lives on. Granted, the experience of becoming the collective conscience of a race of immortal living spaceships has caused the Commander to "broaden their horizons" a bit, but the mind appears to be the same. Unfortunately, BioWare just had to get on their little headcanon kick, so all of this is speculatory and there can be no "real" answer to your question. It's up to the player to finish writing the story. Arbington (talk) 06:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for responding, I think Shepinger is still Shepard, but his amount of knowledge how grown to the point where he refers to himself as a "different" individual, and it is kind of annoying how Bioware is doing the "you decide" approach, similar to what they did with the Indoctrination Theory.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Flamewar ban policy. I was wondering if i could get your opinion on this,Forum:Flamewar Bans Policy Voting.. Keep in mind, all the criteria must be met in order for a warning to be issued, and even then someone must ignore the warning for the ban to happen.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Reform. Hello Arbington this is GethHaveFeelings2 and I want to discuss the change to the Language policy you proposed a while back. Every few days I conduct a poll on a blog page where i ask Mass Effect related questions and I occasionally receive in the upwards of 60-80 Votes. I wanted to let you know that using this base I'm going to launch another Policy Reform because I feel we should be able to speak as we want so long as it is not targeted toward any other users. Just letting you know if you want to get involved.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 22:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC). :I do indeed still feel that this wiki's language policy is in need of reform. I recommend that your policy states that use of the more crude words of the English language should be permissible only when not directed at another user, and that there should still be blacklist of words, based on that of the American FCC. As for my involvement, I cannot promise support for a policy I have not yet seen. I would also like to caution against utilizing any part of my old language policy proposition, as it was, in my opinion, terrible. I was under a substantial amount of stress at the time, and found it difficult to put my thoughts on the matter into text, even after repeated revisions. It would be better, I think, to start from scratch, or better yet, to work off of what I have recommended in this comment. Good luck. Arbington (talk) 02:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I made the Policy Page. I did the best I could but time wasn't exactly my ally. here is the link: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Language_Policy_Reform?t=20120827111851--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 11:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC). Buzz Killington, etc. Thanks Buzz Killington if i had actually been harassing him dont you think he would have become angry, more just having fun with a friend as i try to figure out how this thing works, yours truly Dr. Sgt. Esquire --Charles Saracino 03:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's fun watching you lob the ball out of your atrocious court. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Mr. Mittens objected to your editing of his user page an hour ago. Also, even if you did have permission to make these edits, many of them are still in violation of the language policy. Arbington (talk) 03:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, he's cleared to do what he needs to on the talk page, and he was already reprimanded for the previous incident. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Again, so long as he has permission, I guess that's cool. There is, however, the matter of language violations. So long as you guys tone it down a bit, everything should be goo. May I ask why you guys are doing this? Arbington (talk) 04:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's a good question. I'm sure there's an answer, somewhere out there. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 04:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure there probably is, but let's see if we can't get an answer here. For convenience's sake. All I found elsewhere was some strangeness about JFK and that this may simply be a learning experience for old Charlie over there. Of course, Mr. Saracino could just as easily have asked an experienced user for help, to be given in a less disruptive form. Arbington (talk) 04:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man I Heard the Witnesses of the JFK Assassination described the sound of Kennedy being shot sounded despotically like the Sound of The Starchilds speech backwards true story also Nixon was the Shooter on the grassy knoll, he used Lyndon B as A tripod Charles Saracino 04:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :While I'm sure all of that is certainly true, it still does not explain why you did not seek assistance elsewhere, nor does it attest to your compliance, or potentially lack thereof, with the language policy in the future. Arbington (talk) 04:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man everybody makes Mistakes man, even I Dr. Sgt. Esquire Saracino has been known to make a mistake, i never intended my language to cause a sane man to become violent, thats the First Amendment Man, so let us alone and go on with your mass effect fun, what an awful game. Charles Saracino 04:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Also Congrats on your 1500st edit man, it sure is an achievment to in awe of. Charles Saracino 04:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Email Arbington, please check your email. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) About the Vorcha. They are being targeted just the Reapers find them a little... energetic. To many Vorcha have been coming on and off Heshtok with passing ships to leave them there. They just think they're gonna be a fight to eliminate. If you read about the alien war assets and the Vorcha they say that the Reaper's basically blockaded Hestok to deal with later. They're just waiting until they can devote more forces to the Vorcha homeworld. Secondly the Raloi won't survive the cycle either. They can pretend the time off world didn't happen and destroy their capability to watch and travel the skies but they've been on the Citadel, they learned the history and technology. By cutting themselves off they didn't saved themselves, instead the condemned themselves to an inescapable massacre. Even the yahg I'm not sure. I mean they're close to spaceflight level and it takes the Reapers roughly 2-3 centuries to complete the harvest (using protheans as an example). It seems more like in the middle of the cycle they'll propel themselves into extinction. Not sure though, just my opinion. (PS: The culture of the past doesn't equal the culture of tomorrow. The prothean and council cultures were both different). This is getting ridiculous Alek is arguing about the same thing again (and I unwisely respond to him) and Lily's belittling other users. I believe this is a major problem for the community here at the Mass Effect wiki and would need to be resolved as soon as possible. Might want to take a look at it. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 03:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC)